Alone
by Writingbookseveryday
Summary: This is a story when Link is into deep in the Faron woods and he is badly hurt by the battle by Ghirahim, but he only has two choices. Live or die trying


_Alone: Link woke up in the Deep part in the Faron woods _as he was badly hurt. His arm was bleeding, he's leg felt broken, his heart was racing and he was covered in dirt. He had very little heart potion left in both his bottles. He tried watering down with water, but it never helped. He licked his bottle trying to get the best out of it. He thought it was over for him. After the battle with Ghirahim, he was hurt so badly, but he was weak, and Ghirahim was strong. He crawled everywhere yelling that last of his voice for help. "Help me please!" He yells. His voice cracked as he crawled to pond and drank water with his hands. He felt a little better with the water. He was starving as no food was around. He tried grass but he spit it out. He looked for everything. He's only food, Bugs. He found animals, but his sword was gone. He had no clue what that battle did to him. Link was starving; anything sounding like a million dollars, like eating raw bugs sound so well, his mouth watered. He wondered how in the world he ended down here, when he was in a battle field in the sky. Did he just fall? Did he jump off?

He did not know anything. Half his mind was gone. "Need shelter" he moans. He crawled under a tree and he had to lay down because crawling was to much for him. "Help!" he cried. He felt like he had to pass out, he tried to eat, but it was no use. "Help!" He screamed. "Hello? Anyone here?" says a soft voice. "Zelda!" he yells. "Link!" she says. Link screamed for her so she can follow it. But then his voice was gone. "Link? Are you there?" she asked. Link was badly hurt so he could not run to her. His voice was cracked and he could not speak. "I must be hearing things" she sighs. "Maybe he's on the other side" She was only two trees away from him. He tried standing up but he fell. "I thought Link would be here" she sighs. She walked away far. Link wanted to scream all the most out of his body so she can see him, but he can't. He tried crawling but he was in pain. In his Mind, he knew living was not a choice in the matter.

Link wanted to live, see Zelda again and heal slowly knowing he has someone by his side. This was his first time fully alone; he had Fi before always by his side. But his sword was gone. If she was here, she would have cached up with Zelda and showed her Link, but it was like all of Hyrule hated him. He was looking for food. All he found was bugs and a snail. He ate the snail. It taste weird, but he never cared. He grabbed a handful of bugs and filled his mouth with them. They were sour and tasted like the heart potion he drank. Then he had a great idea. He can make some heart potion if he knew what bugs to smash. He saw bugs crawling everywhere, now, he might have a chance.

He remembers in Skyloft, Bertie would ask for the bugs to make the potion stronger, so it might work to make it from the start. He grabbed all the bugs that he need and got a rock and smashed all of them into a paste inside a wooden bowl he found. He wondered what to do next. Add water? He thought. He got water in his hands from the pond and put it into the bowl and mixed it with a stick. He smelled it and it smelled like rotten pumpkins, but hey, it was life or death in that matter, so it was nothing. He poured it in the bottle he had and he took a big breath. The he heard something. The bats flew high as the tress shake. Someone was coming, and they were close. Links only hope, roll. The ground started shaking as he put the drink into his pocket and rolled down the ground into the water. He was really not thinking when he did that. If he could not crawl, swimming was even harder. But when he made the splash into the water, he had a hard time getting to the top.

Link was nerves, it was swim to the top, or drown trying. He tried swimming but his arm was sore and it had no feeling inside of it. One arm was good. So he tried his heart out to swim with one arm. And he made it. But his heart potion was gone. It was on the other side floating away. He kicked fast with his feet; it helped a little with the speed. Then he stopped but he was still moving, because he was going to a waterfall. After when he saw it, he tried swimming back with his good arm, but all he was doing was making it work hard, and tired. When he had to stop, he fell down the waterfall with the heart potion. All he saw was a one hundred feet drop. Then he fell to his doom. While he was falling, his life was just in front of him his whole time. His kept seeing Zelda being broken and sealed into the crystal. And him seeing Zelda falling when she was kidnapped. "Am near you" says a voice. "Am close and I will save you". The flashbacks stopped when Link hit the water. He had his drink in his hand, but he just saw Zelda crying. "You're going to be gone!" say the voice. "Unless I save you". Link swam to the top as thunder clouds roared in. He almost hit himself into a huge rock. He was just lucky he got out of the water before the storm started.

Link was hearing voices for five minutes straight. It sounded like Zelda's soft voice. He knew she was nearby. Link's arm was still sore and had a huge cut and with the swimming, his legs had no felling, like broken. He crawled under a huge tree as the clouds were pitch black and thunder was every one minute. Link was not scared of thunder or lightening, he was scared he will not make it out of the endless black hole he felt like he was going through. Something was going on to him. He rolled to the pond water and drank handfuls of water. Then, his voice came back fully. It was a goddess gift for his voice to be back. "My voice!" he says in joy. "Help!" he screams. It started pouring on him and he crawled to the tree again. It kept him half dry most of the time. "The time has come link" says the voice. "Who are you?" he shouts. "Come out!" Then lightening hit near him. "Maybe it's just because am near a tree" he says nerves. "The time has come" says the voice. Link could not stand up, he's legs had no feel what so ever in them. Then the voice stopped, but the storm got harder. The wind blew him hard and the tree branches were falling almost on top of him. He had no clue what to do or what was going on. Was the voice right? Was it really his time to come? Or was it just someone saying it...

(Back were Zelda is) Zelda went back to Skyloft after her long search for link. "Father! Link was not down in the Faron woods" she cries. "I looked everywhere! I and kept hearing his voice" "Zelda, he is down deep in the Faron woods" says her father. "As what I say, _a boy that hides into a forest will be safe as long as the voice is good, if the voice is evil, he has no chance" _ That made Zelda wonder more if Link was in danger or was he safe. "I must go back and look for him!" she says. "Zelda if he is in danger, you might be to" Zelda looked upset. "I must go" she ran outside and called her loftwing and she set sail for the Faron woods for Link. "Do not worry link am coming!" she says going off her loftwing and landing deep in the Faron woods. It was raining very hard and the wind and gust was almost blowing Zelda into the Sky. But no matter what happened, she was going to look for Link.

Link had his voice back and then he drank his heart potion, but it only helped his arm heal. His legs still had no feeling and one of them was broken. "Fine!" he yelled. "End me out of this torture!" "Very well" says the voice. Link felt the bottom of the ground move as it opened to sharp rocks and fire. Link was being pulled in. He tried putting his feet down hard to stop, but it was to powerful. Zelda saw Link as she was in shock. "Link!" she screamed. Link turned around. "Zelda help!" he cries. The wind was keeping far from her meeting or helping Link. "Link the wind is to strong! I can't go to you!". Link was only two inches from the hole. "Am sorry Zelda" he says. Then he fell into it. "Link!" she cries. The wind stopped and Zelda ran to him. He was no were in sight. He was gone... Forever

_To Be continued…._


End file.
